Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas
Genn Greymane (król i de facto lider FWG, na uchodźstwie u Nocnych Elfów) Lord Darius Crowley (dowódca polowy, przywódca FWG w Ruinach Gilneasu) |Pozostali przywódcy = Lorna Crowley |Rasy = |Stolica = Gilneas |Główne miasta = Mur Greymana Posiadłość Greymanów |Baza działań = Ruiny Gilneas |Obszar działań = Las Srebrzystych Sosen Ruiny Gilneas |Główny język = Wspólny Worgeński |Pozostałe języki = Darnassiański |Przynależność = Przymierze Królestwo Gilneas |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = istnieje |Sojusznicy = Państwo Kaldorei Królestwo Wichrogrodu Królestwo Burzogrodu Niedobitki Lordaeronu |Pokój = Dalaran |Wojna = Królestwo Opuszczonych Horda Plaga |Data założenia = 28 ADP |Data reorganizacji = 33 ADP (wraz z Wojną Krwi }} Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas (FWG) to gilneański ruch oporu przeciw inwazji Opuszczonych. Front składa się z żołnierzy, którzy zdecydowali się pozostać w ojczyźnie po ewakuacji większości mieszkańców. Używają oni specjalnej wersji gilneańskich tabardów. Lord Darius Crowley sformował FWG, by odzyskać chronić Gilneas, lecz również, by odzyskać dla Przymierza całe Lordaeron. W trakcie ciągu zdarzeń w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen Front jawi się jako główna siła oporu przeciw Hordzie. Sprzymierzył się on z sforą Krwawego Kła Ivara Bloodfanga oraz Siódmym Legionem, by odeprzeć Opuszczonych. W swoich szeregach mają również przemienionych ludzi z Hillsbradu. Frontowi udało się ostatecznie wyprzeć Opuszczonych z Gilneas, lecz nie udało im się tego dokonać z południową częścią Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Ostatecznie Front został zmuszony do odwrotu do Gilneas. Po porażce jego działalność zmalała, prawdopodobnie z powodu leczenia ran po dotkliwych stratach na Froncie oraz ciągłych ostrzałów od strony morza. Kampania w Srebrzystych Sosnach Podczas podróży po Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen gracze szybko zauważą, że Opuszczeni są atakowani przez silnych liczebnie członków Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas, którzy próbują przejąć kontrolę nad farmami i sieją chaos na drogach i w liniach zaopatrzenia. Crowley szybko dogaduje się ze sforą Krwawego Kła, dużą grupą worgenów ze Srebrzystych Sosen, którzy przetrwali krucjatę Opuszczonych. Połączywszy siły Front i sfora szybko okazali się być zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem dla nieumarłych, używając taktyki wojny partyzanckiej oraz niebezpiecznych pułapek, czego nigdy wcześniej nie stosowało Przymierze. Opuszczeni z trudem organizowali opór przeciw worgenom, wzmocnionym jeszcze przez nowo przemienionych towarzyszy z Hillsbradu, a Front próbował dobrać się do ich oddziałów w Gilneas, które zostały w dużej mierze zdziesiątkowane. Docierając na południowe rubieże Lasu Opuszczeni napotkali nie tylko na zaciekły opór ze strony Frontu, lecz również Siódmego Legionu i Krwawych Kłów, tracąc władzę nad Gilneas po odzyskaniu ciała gilneańskiego zdrajcy Lorda Godfreya oraz jego podwładnych - Barona Ashbury'ego i Lorda Waldena. Mimo że szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na korzyść Frontu, nowo ożywiona trójka gilneańskich zdrajców zaczęła dowodzić Opuszczonymi w podobnie bezlitosny sposób, posuwając się choćby do spalenia resztek Osady Drewniany Stos po pokonaniu Siódmego Legionu w jej okolicy. Później nieumarli jeszcze mocniej nadszarpnęli siły Frontu oraz pojmali córkę Lorda Crowleya, Lornę. Front Gdy Opuszczeni zostali wypchnięci z Gilneas, Front wraz z Krwawymi Kłami, towarzyszami z Hillsbradu, Siódmego Legionu i innych sił Przymierza pomaszerowali na Srebrzyste Sosny z zamiarem wygnania nieumarłych z jego południowych rubieży. Tam napotkali jednak nie tylko siły Opuszczonych, lecz również niedawno wskrzeszonych magów z Bursztynowego Młyna oraz orczych wilków morskich. Rozgorzała bitwa zakończona dotkliwymi stratami po obu stronach, lecz Opuszczeni wydawali się zdobyć niewielką przewagę. Sylvanas Windrunner użyła Lorny jako karty przetargowej, grożąc przemienieniem jej w nieumarłą, gdyż nie była ona worgenką, której nie można przemienić, chyba że Przymierze wycofa się ze Srebrzystych Sosen. Nie mogąc pozwolić na tak okrutny los córki, Lord Crowley wydał rozkaz odwrotu, a pozostał siły Przymierza wycofały się do Gilneas, gdzie mogły zaleczyć rany po bitwie, jak i przygotować się do kolejnego starcia z Opuszczonymi, którzy rozpoczęli atak od strony morza, pragnąc odzyskać przyczółek w Gilneas. Bitwa o Gilneas :Główny artykuł: Battle for Gilneas Po zwycięstwie nad Opuszczonymi w Gilneas, nieumarli pozostali bez przyczółków lądowych w zniszczonej krainie, jednak nieustannie atakowali ją z innej strony. Nie mogąc utrzymać żadnego skrawka ziemi, Opuszczeni zostali zmuszeni do wysłania okrętów i wysadzenia żołnierzy Hordy na gilneańskim wybrzeżu. Teraz bitwa szaleje na większości zniszczonego wojną półwyspu, Opuszczeni próbują odzyskać przyczółki, a Front i Przymierze starają się do tego nie dopuścić. Członkowie Frontu Znani z imienia * Darius Crowley * Lorna Crowley * / Sophia Zowski * / Henry Maleb * / Bartolo Ginsetti * / Bajarz Dibbs * / Phin Odelic * / Grabarz Smithers Nieznani z imienia * Worgeński Renegat * Worgeński Goniec * Worgeński Ebeliant * Worgeński Strażnik * Worgeński Mag Bojowy * Worgeński Komandos * Worgeński Szpieg * Worgeński Wojownik * Hillsbradzki Worgen * Worgeński Druid/Niepozorny Niedźwiedź Uwagi * Ze względu na fazowanie, członkowie Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas pojawiają się tylko podczas wykonywania zadań w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen, z wyjątkiem Pola Ivara w północnej części Lasu. de:Gilnearische Befreiungsfront en:Gilneas Liberation Front Kategoria:Worgen Kategoria:Gilneas Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Przymierze Kategoria:Silverpine Forest Kategoria:Pogórze Hillsbradzkie